falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 14
Wham! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange colored sky! Comes the news, my children and friends. This is GNR. Welcome home. Welcome to Starlight City, ladies and gents, the home to vice and sin, our very own New Vegas this side of the Mississippi. Here, girls run wild and plentiful, the booze is abundant and strong, and the caps flow in one direction. Here we begin our look into our old friends, the Rivet State, because Starlight City is the largest city in Rivet control, holding three hundred and sixty of the Rivet State's some four thousand citizens, with tall, scrap and stone made buildings, tons of bars, three casinos, and plenty of restaurants, hotels, and brothels. This truly is heaven for those who are going to hell. You see, children, there's recently been a great census by yours truly and his pack of neighborhood friends known as the Newsteam. Out of the four major factions populating the Capital Wasteland, the biggest is the Rivet State, with four thousand citizens, then comes the Capitalists, with one thousand five hundred, then the Remnants, with one thousand, and finally the Vikings, with six hundred. However, none of them have as large of a city as the indescribable Megaton, which sprouts five hundred citizens, some living comfortably inside the walls, the rest living moderately safe outside. Their guard is tough and decently trained, their money at a steady pace, and their citizens self-educated. Megaton sure is a place to live. And yet now there are some disturbing talks over who Megaton belongs to. They obviously want independance, but we have several factions vying over it. The Red Eyes want the city as a home base for their operations, and because they have an economic hold on it they are winning a debate. The Rivet State wants it because it falls on the border of the Rivet territory, making it part of their nation. The Capitalists want it because they want everything. Who will get it? Who knows? Let's watch! The economy is beginning a downfall as the Rivet State continues to refuse other people's access to Arlington, Bethesda, and D.C. This is causing an increase reliance on Fairfax and the newly uncovered Burke and Springfield for the economies of the Capitalist State and Megaton to keep afloat. However, there is still struggling, as Fairfax is controlled by old school raiders bent on controlling all of the roads in the area. In fact, the raider leader has declared, as one scout observed, that they will use Fairfax as a city and spread out into the wastes and build an empire. We might have another nation on our hands, people, only this one isn't as friendly as the others. Megaton has made so much money in the past few years, that the economic struggle everyone (besides the Rivet State) is facing isn't immediately affecting them. However, we're seeing evidence that the isolation they are facing, being stuck between the Rivet State and hordes of mutants and raiders, is slowly but surely cutting into their caps, and the town is stuck in spending, and no money is coming it. It's only a matter of time before they truly suffer. Up north, the great Stingers and the Fallen Empire have finally ended their war. For those who do not know the two factions, they are two large factions vying for power up north in the ruins of Old-World Baltimore. Baltimore has been taken by the Fallen Empire, and the Stingers have been absorbed into their ranks, making them larger and stronger, more so than ever. This is great for them and their many citizens, but bad for the Vikings, who have been eyeing the territory around the area for months now. Tough luck, Vikings. Try picking better spot to hunt. Today's news was brought to you by the Letter P. P for prostitutes. Come see us down by the river side at Starlight City. Category:Blog posts